


Sneaky Guy Eddie

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [36]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: two mini fics from prompts from a list i reblogged on tumblr (originally by @spettrocoli) that a lovely follower asked me to do for nice guy eddie :>





	Sneaky Guy Eddie

**21:**

**“Stay close to me.”**

With a childish giggle, Eddie leads you out of his office, creeping as quietly as possible with your hand in his. You had snuck in his office not even a quarter of an hour ago as a surprise and had offered to ‘help out’ with his work. And hell, you two had gotten to work, if you catch my drift.

You had begun dating Eddie about a month ago-- after a rather steamy one night stand, he had taken you out for a couple of breakfasts and dinners. They were at either stupidly expensive, classy restaurants or incredibly casual diners. But you don’t complain, his company is enough to warm your heart. He truly has a heart of gold, anybody can see it, and he damn well shows it to you.

Tiptoeing behind him, you hold in a giggle, your cheeks rosy with giddiness. It’s like playing hide-and-seek except Joe doesn’t know he’s playing the seeker. “Why don’t you just tell him?” you whisper with a laugh.

“Daddy thinks I’m a little bitch, baby, he thinks I just, uh-- what’s the phrase? Fuck bitches, get money,” he chuckles, pulling you down the hallway. “Nah, I’m kidding. I’ll tell him if you want me to, it’s just fun to sneak around like this.” Smirking, he pulls you in for a quick (but surprisingly passionate) kiss, squeezing your ass in the process.

“I guess it _is_ pretty hot, babe.”

Ed slips his hand in yours, strutting out of the building with you, smug as ever. As you turn the corner, he backs you up into a wall and runs his hands over your hips. Giggling, you look up at him and tangle your fingers in his thick, auburn hair, pulling him into a kiss. You feel him smile as he slips a hand up your shirt, feeling at one of your breasts. “Not here, babe,” you breathe, continuing to kiss him anyway.

He looks down at you with half-lidded eyes, baby-blue orbs full of dismay. With his hand still practically groping your boob, he pouts. “Why not?”

“Because,” you say, pulling his hand out from under your top, “I say so. And we _just_ fucked!”

“Fine. Stubborn little shit.”

You smirk at him, lightly shoving his shoulder. “You’re an ass. Anyway, you should get back to work.”

“Get rid’a me sooner, why don’cha?” Eddie teases, pulling you into a bear hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow then? Pick you up around six?”

“Sounds good,” you wink. “See ya tomorrow, handsome.”

With that, you stand on your tiptoes and give him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Of course, he doesn’t need to know your lipstick imprint’s blatantly there-- you’ll leave Joe to point that out!

**70:**

Seething, you stomp down to Eddie’s office, heels angrily clopping against the wooden floor. Without even a hesitation, you shove his door open and see him spinning around in his desk chair. “What the _hell,_ Eddie?”

“Oh, hey gorgeous.”

“Don’t _‘hey gorgeous’_ me. A fucking innocent woman?” you snap, kicking the door shut. He blinks at you, confused.

“What are you talkin’--”

“Oh, come on, Ed, you can’t be that fucking dense,” you sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Vic? That poor lady? Don’t think I haven’t heard, because I have.”

He stops spinning in his chair and looks up at you. “...yeah. Daddy’s furious with him, I don’t blame him--”

“Stop, you’re just trying to tell me what you think I want to hear. That poor girl got _shot_ and you guys don’t even care, I mean I know you shoot people on the jobs and stuff but not _innocent_ people, Ed!” You feel yourself begin to tear up at the thought of it. She hadn’t deserved that. “How old was she? Twen’y-five, twen’y-six?”

“Looked like it, s’what Vic said to me. Listen, baby, I’m sorry,” Eddie sighs. You know he’s not lying; he has that guilty look in his eyes.

Perching yourself on his mahogany desk, you sigh and gaze down at him. Whether it was intended or not, the tinge of remorse in his eyes has melted your heart just a little, clouding your anger. “I’m just sick of all the violence. It’s so... unnecessary.”

“I know, I agree, baby,” he says. “I’ve been thinking for a while now and I think maybe talkin’ to Daddy about settin’ down some baseline rules for the jobs might be a good idea.”

Intrigued, you raise your eyebrows faintly. “Rules?”

“Yeah. Like shootin’ civilians. That’ll be against the rules, and shootin’ in general should be a last resort or somethin’. I thought about asking Larry for some help, some ideas.”

“Thats... yeah. You should do that.”

With a tired smile, he gets up and leans beside you, holding your thigh. “I’m real sorry, baby. Seriously.” Although he isn’t looking at you, he’s staring into space, you can sense his honesty. It’s times like these that you’re reminded how much he cares about you.

You chew on your lip, desperately trying to hold back tears. “Ed,” you sniffle quietly, **“if you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”**

That’s all he needs to hear. Accompanied by a soothing ‘ _shh’_ , Eddie wraps his big arms around you, pulling you close. You rest your head on his chest and he rubs your back gently, warm hands caressing you. You know he’s going to pull through with those rules. _For you._


End file.
